Just Once
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Tears glittered in Sebastian's eyes as he stared at Blaine, his lips pressed so tightly together that the edges of them were white. He looked about half a second, half a sentence, from falling to his knees and openly crying.


**Title: **Just Once  
**Author: **an-alternate-world  
**Rating:** K  
**Characters/Pairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
**Word Count:** 569  
**Summary:** Tears glittered in Sebastian's eyes as he stared at Blaine, his lips pressed so tightly together that the edges of them were white. He looked about half a second, half a sentence, from falling to his knees and openly crying.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer: **I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy, or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**mybrunetteheart** prompted a fic which included the line: "Just once."_

* * *

Tears glittered in Sebastian's eyes as he stared at Blaine, his lips pressed so tightly together that the edges of them were white. He looked about half a second, half a sentence, from falling to his knees and openly crying.

It was a difficult sight to watch.

"Just once," he said, swallowing with no small amount of difficulty in an attempt to keep his voice steady so he didn't end up dissolving into his own fit of tears. He knew his hands were shaking. "I only wanted to get married once and then I did and you were-"

He paused when a tear spilled down Sebastian's cheek unchecked, his automatic reflexes kicking in to wipe it away. He curled his fingers towards his palms and drew another calming breath deep into his lungs. He knew it was dangerous to talk about this, to taint this moment with words that could carve scars into both of them but he felt like it needed to be said, he felt like Sebastian needed to know.

"Maybe I was blinded, maybe I was naive, maybe I was stupid, but I thought you could only get married once and then I did and then it was over," he said, his words blending together as he tried to get them out without stumbling, without breaking down. "And you were there and it was basically the last thing I ever expected and I- I don't know when I fell in love with you but I remember when I knew I didn't want to lose you."

Sebastian's eyebrows quirked, some of the tension fading from the lines around his mouth and eyes. Blaine could have sworn Sebastian leaned closer but when he blinked, Sebastian was in exactly the same place as before.

"It was when we were hiking through Yosemite in late fall. You wanted to show me your favourite waterfall and I just wanted to put my feet up, but your hand kept tugging at mine and I just…knew. I knew I didn't want to let go. I knew I wanted to be selfish and keep you to myself."

He bit his lip and Sebastian's squeezed his hands in encouragement. Blaine brushed his thumb over the knuckles on the other man's hand.

"I only wanted to get married once," he said, the constant fluttering of his heart making him feel dizzy, "but I don't think it's a mistake to be getting married again."

Another tear streaked down Sebastian's face but the nervousness in his expression was replaced by a hopeful, shy smile. The celebrant said something in the background, something potentially totally important, but Blaine couldn't stop staring into Sebastian's eyes, at the beautiful green that radiated care and love and devotion.

His lack of attention to the words being said around him was precisely why he kissed Sebastian a few steps early, making Sam tap him impatiently on the shoulder, but he could feel the smile on Sebastian's lips and the breathless giggle that escaped him made Blaine grin when he pulled back.

"I love you," Sebastian whispered, completely ignorant to the gathering of their families and friends as Sam pressed a ring into Blaine's outstretched hand.

"I love you too," he replied, twisting the ring onto Sebastian's finger and knowing that this time, _this time_, he was committing the rest of his life to someone he could truly love until the end of time.

* * *

_**~FIN~**_


End file.
